Kakeru's Diabolical Scheme
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: Told from Naohito's POV. The title might not make sense in the beginning, but it'll all become clear in the end. Random oneshot I came up with today. Complete FOR NOW. I may or may not add more later.


**Author's Note: My friend and I were talking today and somehow we got on the topic of Kimi and Naohito together. Even right now I'm trying to remember how we got there in the conversation. I have no idea now. But anyways, I thought about how they'd be kinda cute together, so I wrote this. It's not very long, and I might add more to it, if I think of anything. Enjoy!**

**Oh, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters mentioned here. They belong to Natsuki Takaya, who is pretty much my hero. Yeah...  
**

* * *

Everyone in this school is an idiot. I am officially the only sane student at Kaibara High. I should definitely be more than just a secretary in the student council (curse my only being a first-year!).

Why am I suddenly ranting like this, you ask? Because somehow, thanks to my fellow student council members, I am now locked in the council room with Kimi. And I have no means right now of ending my life, otherwise this whole hellish situation would be over with and I wouldn't be ranting at all.

"Aww, what's wrong, Chibi-chan?" she asks me in that annoying voice. "Does Kimi need to come over there and give Chibi-chan a hug?"

I shudder at the thought of her touching me in any way. "No, I do not need a hug! And for the love of my sanity, STOP CALLING ME CHIBI!"

"I think you do need a hug..." she says, getting up from her seat halfway across the room from me. Oh sweet heavens, _she's walking towards me! _Walking. Towards. Me.

Someone kill me. I don't care how; just do it.

"Hugs for Chibi-chan!" she squeals (IN MY EAR, I should add) as she wraps her arms around my neck. And then she...wow. Did she seriously just pat my head? Do I look like a puppy to you, Kimi?

"Uh..." I say, fixing my hair from where she ruffled it. "What was that for?"

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" she asks. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute that--"

She stops, and a painfully awkward silence fills the air.

"Excuse me?" I say to her, blushing. "Did you just use the 'c' word on me?"

"N--no! I have no idea what you're talking about! Kimi likes older boys...no offense, Naohito-kun--" she rambles.

Okay, first she calls me 'cute', then she calls me by my real name? Who is this girl and what has she done to the irritating being known as Kimi?

"Um, Kimi...I'm pretty sure you did call me cute," I press. "I mean, it's not like I wanted you to say that or anything, I'm just saying I'm sure that's what you said..."

Her face turns bright pink and she just smiles at me. She won't say anything though, and just turns away. I decide to drop the subject, and we sit in silence for another fifteen minutes or so.

Finally, she decides to speak up. "Chi--um, Naohito-kun?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I, uh...I'll understand if you get freaked out, but...I really do think you're cute..."

"You...you do?"

She nods. "I can't deny it anymore. I think...I like you, Naohito-kun. Really like you."

I'm too shocked to reply at first, so I just let my blood-red face be enough of an answer. Come to think of it, why_ is _my face so red? Why _can't _I come up with a legitimate answer? Is it because I'm so disturbed by her liking me?

Or is it because I like her back and am too embarrassed to admit it? I glance over at her embarrassed face, and the squirmy feeling in my stomach gives me my answer. I stand up and walk over to her, surprising myself more than her, loosely drape my arms around her neck, and lightly kiss her on the cheek.

"I like you too, Kimi. Even though I put on a front like you always annoy me to no end...I think I've always liked you, deep down," I tell her. "A lot."

"Naohito-kun...I thought you liked Minigawa-senpai..."

"Well, for a while I did...but my feelings for her then are nothing compared to what I feel--what I've always felt for you," I reply.

She giggles, and for the first time I'm not ashamed to admit that it's music to my ears. "You're so sweet, Chibi-chan!"

And then time slows down as I look into her eyes, and we move closer...until finally our lips touch, and--

"See, Yun-yun? I told you they'd break down and admit their feelings if we left 'em in here alone!" I hear a slightly muffled voice from outside the council room.

Wait...there are only two people I know who call the President "Yun-yun"...and one of them is right here with me, which means...

Oh, you have _got_ to be freaking kidding me...

* * *

**Yeah, I threw in a random Kakeru cameo at the end as a dedication to my friend. Lolz.**


End file.
